


Leeds

by laneystagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I, Leeds - Freeform, Leeds festival, Love, M/M, Oh My God, Smut, but - Freeform, did, do, fuckity fuck it actually sucks, harryandlouis, i wanted to write it, ok, so i did, this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneystagram/pseuds/laneystagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music. Lights. Alcohol. People. Music. Music. Music. Leeds. Harryandlouis. Leeds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>the one where harryandlouis make love for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leeds

**Author's Note:**

> LEEDS IS AN EMOTIONAL TOPIC FOR ME AND ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS IN THE WORLD SO YEAH HERE WE GO

Music. Lights. Alcohol. People. Music. Music. Music. Leeds. Harryandlouis. Leeds. It had been a long day full of meeting people and taking lots of pictures and listening to the bands and drinking, and by sundown Harry and Louis were settling into their tent and preparing for sleep.  
“Have fun today?” Louis asked as he zipped the tent and turned on the lantern.  
Harry yawned and nodded, smiling with a light in his eyes that he only had when he looked at Louis.  
Louis fluffed his sleeping bag and stripped his shirt off as Harry did the same. “Gonna sleep in your jeans?” Louis giggled.  
Harry quickly stripped himself down to boxers and shivered a bit, even though it was August.  
“Cold?” Louis asked as he took off his pants, too.  
“No,” Harry replied quietly, playing with his fingers and not looking up.  
“Something wrong, love?”  
“No,” Harry repeated. “It’s just… God, I love being here. With you.”  
Louis smiled and reached for Harry’s hand, scooting right next to him and pulling his knees to his chest. He stroked the top of Harry’s hand with his thumb and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I love you, Harry.”  
Harry gulped and his heart almost fell out of his stomach, he thinks. He still wasn’t used to hearing Louis say that. It hadn’t been long. “I love you too.”  
Louis brought his head back up and rested a hand on Harry’s cheek, leaning in slightly and pressing their foreheads together. “I mean it,” Louis whispered. He planted his lips on Harry’s and Harry nodded a little, agreeing with what Louis had just said.  
Harry sighed into the kiss and clutched Louis’ arm to pull him closer. Eventually, they were laying down, Louis on top of Harry, kissing him fervently and racking his fingers through Harry’s fluffy curls. Harry hummed a little and slid his hands down Louis’ back, further and further until he lightly gripped Louis’ bum.   
Louis let out a little choke and pulled away a bit, kissing down Harry’s neck and onto his milky chest. Harry’s hands snuck under the band of Louis’ boxers and removed them with ease, Louis sitting up and stroking himself as Harry took his own boxers off. He took a deep breath and kissed Harry’s thighs, working his way up to his hardening cock.  
Harry took a deep breath and pulled Louis away gently. “Stop,” he murmured.  
Reluctantly, Louis stopped and looked up at Harry’ brow furrowed.  
“Want…” Harry swallowed. “Want you. All of you.”  
“ _Harry_ ,” Louis whispered into the air. Blood rushed to his cock just thinking about it. He had wanted this for so long, wanted to take care of Harry this way and give him everything he had instead of exchanging sloppy hand jobs and occasionally having Harry suck him off. But Harry had to be ready for it, too… And now he was. And Louis almost cried; he was so happy. “Are you sure?”  
All Harry could manage was a nod, and soon enough his lips were crashed back onto Louis’ and Louis was moaning into the kiss.   
Louis pulled away and drew two fingers up to Harry’s mouth. “Lick,” he mumbled.  
And Harry did. He took a deep breath as he laid down and turned over onto his stomach, rutting his hips against the sleeping bag, desperate for some sort of friction.  
“Gonna take care of you, love. Gonna make you feel so good,” Louis said softly. He knew how nervous Harry was, so it was no surprise when Harry jerked away slightly as Louis pushed his fingers in.  
Harry’s breath was short, but he did his best to stay still and let Louis open him up. It hurt, yeah. But.  
“Okay?” Louis asked as he began to thrust his fingers in and out.  
“Yeah,” Harry mumbled. “Yeah, good… Just. Ready.”  
Louis drew his fingers out and spit on them slicking up his throbbing dick and pressing himself to Harry’s entrance. “’S gonna hurt,” Louis sighed.  
“Just do it.” Harry drew in a deep breath.  
Louis pushed in as slowly as he could and groaned lowly; Harry was so tight.  
Harry’s eyes squeezed shut as his fingers grabbed at the sleeping bag, because, yeah it hurt. A lot. He whimpered quietly and tears pricked the back of his eyes. “Lou,” he mumbled. He needed Louis to move, to do _something_.  
Louis moved closer to Harry, his chest now pressing against Harry’s back. “Got you.” He bottomed out then, placing his hand over Harry’s and rubbing it a little, reassuringly.   
As soon as he started moving, Harry was gone. “Fuck,” he moaned.  
“Shhh. People,” Louis reminded him, but he was having a hard time staying quiet himself.  
Harry clenched around him and groaned, almost painfully.  
Louis paused. “Haz?”  
“Shit… I think I…” Harry’s voice trailed off. “Fuck, just keep going. ‘M fine.”  
Louis sighed and pushed back in, thrusting deep and slow. Neither of them were going to last much longer, especially when Louis began thrusting hard enough to hit Harry’s prostate, something that Harry had never felt before.  
Harry bucked his hips back into Louis, needing _moremoremore_ and Louis must’ve gotten the picture because he got faster and faster and that was it for Harry. “Gonna… Fuck, Lou.”  
Louis nodded and rocked into Harry one, two, three more times and they were both gone, coming harder than they ever had. Louis’ weight fell onto Harry as he pulled out slowly and cleaned them up with his t-shirt from that day. He found his place curled into Harry under the sleeping bag, kissing him gently and smiling into his chest. “Love you so much,” he murmured.  
“Love you more,” Harry replied. “Thank you. That was… Fuck, we’re doing that again.”  
Louis chuckled. “You feel okay?”  
“Sore,” Harry whimpered when he tried to turn over on his side. “Must’ve pulled something.”  
Louis laughed again and kissed Harry’s collarbone. “Okay, though?”  
“Yeah.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. “Yeah, I’m okay.”  
“Hey, Harry?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Whatever happens… Ever… I mean like, with us… I’ll never stop loving you.” Louis traced patterns along Harry’s chest with the tip of his fingers, and Harry shivered at the touch.  
“Louis,” Harry whispered. He was speechless.  
“Don’t ever forget it.”  
A lump grew in Harry’s throat then, and he was kind of embarrassed about it, always being the hopeless romantic. “Lou,” he choked. He squeezed his arms around Louis, pulling him impossibly closer.  
“’S okay,” Louis murmured. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and settled his face into the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry didn’t have to say anything; Louis knew.  
“I love you,” Harry managed. “Forever.”  
“Forever,” Louis repeated. His eyes were fluttering shut and he knew Harry’s were too, so he left it at that. He left it at forever.  
And when Harry got his Leeds bracelet a day later, he never wanted to take it off.

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware of how much that actually sucked... sorry. but. anyway if you want to talk to me, my twitter is @leedscuddles (!!!! LEEDSCUDDLES !!!!) now bc i changed it which is basically why i wrote this and its almost 4 am which is why it sucks so bad and I AM SORRY OK ok. i just. leeds.


End file.
